bunnykillfandomcom-20200222-history
Bunny Kill 3 Part 1
Synopsis Snowball is sent to Prof. Bill E Sludge's moon base to retrieve his employer's money, and maybe save the Earth while he's at it. Plot Overview BK3 begins at Sludge's moon base, where Snowball is disguised as one of Sludge's goons. Snowball ditches the other goons and jumps into an elevator. "It's time to begin." Snowball places a bomb on the elevator door, killing the bunnies waiting outside the sliding doors. This starts killcount 1 at 3. The rest of the bunnies in the room are quickly dealt with, taking killcount 1 to 15! Snowball then tries to open the next elevator door, but is blasted backwards when the door is blown open, and a giant robot emerges from the empty doorway. The robot targets snowball, yet snowball flees through another door. Once through the door he enters an alley way built into the wall in the next room. He waits there until the robot passes, without noticing Snowball. Snowball's relief didn't last long, for behind him stood the dark form of Smoke. Smoke aims a gun at snowball, and Snowball cringes. However, after the shot is made, it turns out that Smoke was actually saving Snowball from the goon that stood behind him. Smoke hands snowball a red bladed lightsaber. Smoke directs Snowball to leave the room through a small ventilation chamber built into to to of the wall. Snowball does as follows. Inside an alarm is set of and Snowball is faced by two goons. Snowball kills the goons. Killcount 1: 27. In the next room he kills seven bunnies. However, Snowball is surprised when he sees another type of goon with a green bladed lightsaber. Snowball parries with him and kills him. This starts killcount 2 at 1. More hop through the door. Killcount 2: 5. While moving up a staircase, snowball kills three more normal goons. Killcount 1: 30. While continuing up the staircase, snowball kills countless goons. He jumps off the stairs and onto a small platform. Killcount 1: 46. Killcount 2: 19. After jumping from the platform he is confronted again by about ten goons. Killcount 1: 51, Killcount 2: 22. Snowball is then confronted with another goon carrying a laser gun. After killing the goon, Snowball takes the laser and shoots it behind him, killing three more bunnies. Killcount 1: 52. Killcount 2: 25. Another set of countless goons attack snowball. After Snowball works his magic, killcount 1 advances to 64, killcount 2 to 43. Snowball jumps through to the next room. He finds himself on a very his platform about a network of gears. He advances to the door on the other side of the platform when he is confronted by two goons on jet packs carrying guns. He parries with one for a while until he deflect one of their bullets back at the jet pack, which malfunctions and explodes (along with the flying bunny) all over the wall. This stars killcount 3 at 1. The other flying bunny equips himself with a purple blade lightsaber. Snowball fights with him for nearly a minute, until Snowball jumps and cuts him right in half. He goes to the next door and attempts to open it. But it requires a combination, which Snowball does not know. Just then, a loud rumbling is heard, and snowball panics. From the door through which he had entered, emerges the giant robot. Killcount 1: 64, killcount 2: 43, killcount 3: 2. The robot faces Snowball. To be continued... Appearances Snowball: Protagonist Smoke: Protagonist Robot: Antagonist Minion Guard Flying Guard Prof. Sludge: (Mentioned) Antagonist Category:Episode